


Water

by Schussel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Aquaphobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schussel/pseuds/Schussel
Summary: Hayes challenges Malcolm to a swimming contest. Bad idea.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt i've read on tumblr:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49659796876/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-pushing-person-b-into
> 
> If you have aquaphobia, this may trigger!
> 
> I apologize for my bad english. It is only my second language.

Malcolm watched the waves and the lump in his throat grew bigger and bigger. He should never have agreed to this. But when that MACO bastard had challenged him to a swimming competition during their shore leave, his pride demanded to accept the challenge. And maybe the prospect of seeing Hayes shirtless had something to do with it... Stupid. He had aquaphobia. It was not only stupid but the highest level of foolishness.

Said MACO was already in the water and shouted at him to jump in. Malcolm was petrified. He couldn't. He was standing on one of several big rocks that built the rim of the lake. The lake had no shallow shore. It was a nightmare for Malcolm.

Hayes voice got louder. He swam towards Malcolm until he was directly under of him. Then suddenly he was gone. Malcolm just tried to keep his breathing even which got harder from second to second.

Then he felt a shove from behind and he fell into the water. He panicked. He wanted to cry for help but he couldn't. He gasped desperately for air and flailed. The struggle for survival seemed to last forever. Then the lack of oxygen sent him into a merciful blackout.

Through the haze of unconsciousness he heard someone shout his name. Hands were on his face slapping his cheeks lightly. He couldn't manage to open his eyes. But he recognized the voice. Hayes. He sounded terrified. He didn't think the major was able to be terrified. And now he was, because of him.

He felt fingers on his nose closing it. Suddenly he knew what would come next and he was right. Hayes mouth was over his and he felt air pressed into his lungs. He should let Hayes know that he was awake. Until now he had not moved mostly because he was completely exhausted. But maybe Hayes would do that again if he kept still.

An he did. Malcolm started wondering why he didn't press on his chest. Maybe Hayes realized that Malcolm was breathing, and thought he was just to weak and needed some additional oxygen.

After the third contact of their mouths Malcolm could no longer justify the deception. He collected all his strength to open his eyes.

"Thank god!"

Hayes voice was heavy with relief. Hayes had one hand on his forehead now and was stroking his hair back. If he noticed that he was doing that?

Malcolm tried to sit up and the other man supported him.

"What the hell happened?", came the question from Hayes. Malcolm blushed. How should he explain this masterpiece of stupidity?

He couldn't look at Hayes, he struggled to get up and mumbled "Let's get back to the hotel, please."

"Can you walk?" came the clearly worried reply from Hayes.

"I'll manage."

They both put on a shirt and shoes and started their way back. Luckily, the way was not too long. They had chosen one of the many lakes on the planet for their competition. It was far enough from the hotel that no other tourists were there. But it was still close enough to get there within half an hour.

When they reached the hotel, Malcolm unlocked the door to his room and Hayes followed him in. He sat down on one of the chairs and Hayes took the chair alongside. For a while there was silence.

"Would you mind explaining what happened?", Hayes asked again.

Malcolm closed his eyes for a moment and braced himself for the humiliation.

"I panicked, i am terrified of water. I have aquaphobia."

The MACO just stared at him for a long time.

"I see. Then why did you agree to this? That doesn't make sense."

Malcolm took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to give you the satisfaction and admit a weakness."

"So you thought it is a better idea to deliver a show like this and risk to drown?", Hayes shouted angrily.

"That would not have happened, if you didn't push me in!", Malcolm shouted back.

Hayes blushed and looked at the floor.

"You are right, that was a mistake. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me.", he said in a low voice.

There was another long silence.

"Would you mind if I take a short shower?", Hayes asked.

"No problem."

Hayes went to the bathroom and Malcolm just sat there and thought about this disaster. Then he got up and started to make tea. He had two mugs ready when Hayes came back from the shower. He put the mugs on the table and took a quick shower himself. He clearly had enough water for the day but washing off the remains from the lake felt good. When he toweled himself dry, he decided that he needed to make some confessions to Hayes. It was only fair after what happened.  
He sat down at the table, took his mug and swallowed a mouthful of the cooled tea.

"Excepting your challenge was stupid. But I just couldn't say no. Mainly because of my pride. Admitting that I can't compete with you in something was unthinkable. And the prospect to spend some time with you was too tempting. I thought I can handle it somehow. I should have known better. I am very grateful that you pulled me out of the water. The truth is, I was awake the whole time when you gave me mouth-to-mouth. First I was too weak to say something. Then I enjoyed the feeling of your mouth on mine too much. I apologize for that."

After Malcolm finished his confession he looked into his mug and waited for the outburst. When nothing happened, he looked at Hayes who stared at him in disbelief. Then Hayes got up and poured himself another cup of tea. It seemed he tried to delay his return to the table as long as possible. Finally when he sat down again, he answered.

"Next time you want to spend time with me, we do something harmless, like playing cards."

Malcolm couldn't help it but smile.

"Agreed."

Hayes shook his head.

"You are so messed up."

"Look who is talking.", Malcolm grinned.

Hayes didn't punch him, that went better than he expected. Malcolm got up for another cup of tea too. When he turned around to get back to the table, suddenly Hayes stood right behind him.

"So, you liked the feeling of my mouth on yours.", Hayes said in a husky voice.

"Yes."

Malcolm's heart rate increased.

"You know, I never kissed another man before, but I feel reckless today."

Malcolm thought a moment if he didn't misread that remark, but decided this was a clear invitation. He took Hayes face in his hands and connected their lips. This felt a hundred times better than what happened at the lake. When they separated, Hayes stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Promise me, that you never pull a stunt like this again, to get me to kiss you."

Malcolm smiled embarrassed.

"I promise."

And their lips met again.


End file.
